


The Beginning of Our Wolfy Family

by smokesforsterek



Series: Mr. Mom [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a little bit of an emotional wreck, Established Relationship, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Maybe - Freeform, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant!Derek, Stiles is a good husband, but its just hormones, kinda graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles, I’m pregnant.” Derek blurted out.<br/>Stiles jaw was open, an eyebrow arched, “No, not possible. I know I may have slept through freshman health, but I know for a fact that men cannot carry babies. Nice one Der. What did Deaton say?” </p><p>or the one where Stiles and Derek find out they are having a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. June 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have no beta so if there are any mistakes let me know and I will fix them I promise.
> 
> This is part of a series but the series is being written out of order because i have a very short attention span and plot bunnies jump into my head and I just write them. So I you don't really have to read the series in order.
> 
> I'm planning on making a rough timeline and updating it when I post new things so y'all know when all this is happening.

The second Derek gained consciousness he knew something was not right. He rushed to the bathroom where the porcelain thrown became his stocks. His head hung in the bowl as he spewed up last night’s dinner. Roasted Bell Peppers were not as good a second time around.

Stiles was still asleep in the bed, the sun wasn’t up yet.

“Stiles,” Derek called out. He heard his husband stir but a snore proved he was not awake. “Stiles, something’s wrong. You need to call Deaton.” Still no answer. “STILES SO HELP ME GOD WAKE YOUR ASS UP!” Derek yelled, alpha influence seeping in even thought it would not work on the human sleeping in the bed, with another roll of nausea hit him and he hurled into the toilet.

Stiles sat up straight and ran to the bathroom.

“Oohh my god. Derek what happened?” Stiles was on the floor with Derek in a flash his hands running up and down his back, trying to take the nausea away like Derek had done many times for him.

“Call Deaton.” Derek flushed the toilet. Stiles doesn’t move, staying by his husband’s side out of fear. “Stiles, call Deaton now.” The urgency in his voice made Stiles get up and exit the bathroom to find his phone that was sitting on the nightstand of the bed.

He dialed the number quickly enough and saw that it was 3am and that Deaton would not be in the office. He canceled the call and quickly redialed the vet’s cell phone number.

“Mr. Stilinski, I hope there is a good reason you are calling me at such an odd hour.”

“Deaton, Derek is sick. He’s throwing up. Deaton werewolves don’t get sick!” Stiles was back in the bathroom, Derek’s head was still hanging over the toilet.

“Has Mr. Hale been around any form of mistletoe or wolves bane?” Deaton’s calm voice floated through the phone.

“No Deaton. He’s been at home and work. We haven’t needed any of that stuff for eight months.” Stiles was barking at his phone.

“Meet me at the office as soon as possible.” The two men hung up and Stiles put the phone in his pocket and rushed to Derek.

“Der, okay we need to get you to Deaton.” Stiles tried to lift up Derek, but being 200 pounds of pure muscle he didn’t even budge him. “Come on Hun. You need to stand up.”

Derek’s stomach was emptied but he was still heaving up bile. The toilet was flushed again and Derek stood up shakily. Stiles moved to help him up and Derek threw all of his weight on the smaller man. Stiles grabbed the trashcan by the sink while the werewolf used him as a crutch.

Stiles and Derek passed the dresser; Stiles grabbed the keys to his Jeep and his wallet.

The stairs were tricky, having to guide Derek down while avoiding his puke and getting himself down safely. They got out to the car and Stiles slips Derek into the front seat with the trashcan in his lap as he rushed to the driver’s side to start the car and head to Deaton’s.

The drive to the animal clinic was slow and careful. Derek clutched to the wastebasket for dear life, he occasionally gagged, but having an empty stomach he didn’t throw up anymore. Stiles was hyperaware of every pothole, sharp turn, and curving road as they made their way to the vet’s office.

When they pulled in Deaton rushed out the door to meet them.

“How long has he been like this?” the vet asked.

“When I woke up he was already in the bathroom, not more than half an hour.” Stiles said as Deaton opened the passenger side door to check on Derek.

“Hmm, I see. Derek,” Derek lifted his head but immediately hung it back into his trashcan. His face was pale, the only time he had ever seen it this pale was when he was shot by a wolfs bane bullet almost nine years ago.

“Deaton, what is happening to my husband?” Stiles asked. Derek’s head lolled back and forth from looking between Deaton and Stiles.

“I’m not sure. We need to get him inside.” Stiles and Deaton both carried Derek inside and set him on the examination table in the back. Derek sat atop the silver table trashcan still in hand. His whole concentration looked like it was being put on not throwing up.

“Derek, was any of your vomit black?” Deaton asked as he put on gloves. Derek shook his head. Stiles stood in the corner chewing on his nail staring at the werewolf intently. “Okay, is this the first time this has happened?” Deaton asked has he motioned for Derek to lay down on the table. To Stiles’ surprise, he shook his head. A look of apology shot between the couple.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Stiles asked. The question was ignored at Deaton pushed the man’s shirt up. His hands feeling his stomach, light pressure on his abdomen. Derek groaned as Deaton rolled his hands over his lower stomach. He continued to press as Derek gagged.

The small room was quiet, Deaton searching for something, Stiles watched, and Derek was dry heaving.

“Mr. Hale, Mr. Stilinski, would you mind if I asked when the last time you had sexual intercourse was?”

“Umm Deaton, I don’t think that has anything to do-“

“Humor me.” The vet interrupted, hands still roaming Derek’s body.

“Umm a couple days ago,” Stiles ran his hands through his hair, looking down at the floor.

“Hmm. Was it protected sex?”

“Deaton I don’t fee-“

“Yes.” Derek pipes up from the metal table.

“When was the last time you two had unprotected sex?”

“A little over a month and a half ago. On the full moon, it was an accident. Deaton are you telling me my penis did this to him?” Stiles eyes grew as Deaton removed his gloves while he strides across the room.

“I don’t want to say anything until I know for sure,” the doctor picked up a small plastic container and tapped the lid with his index finger, “but Derek, I need a urine sample.”

Derek sat up from the table and raised his eyebrows at Deaton, then took the cup and asked Deaton to turn around. The vet cooperated and Derek peed in the small cup. The cup was handed back to the doctor.

“Go home. I’ll call you in the morning. Stay hydrated,” He said as he took the cup to the back room where he held the animals who had to stay overnight.

“But Deaton, we don’t know what’s wrong with him. What if he is really sick?” Derek was still on the table but his color was coming back.

“Stiles, I’m feeling better, I’m just really tired. Let’s go home.” Stiles eyed the swinging door and turned to help his husband off of the table.

Stiles and Derek made their way to the Jeep. Derek was walking himself, but Stiles still hand his hand on his back making sure that he wouldn’t lose his balance. Derek crawled into the Jeep and Stiles did the same, he didn’t start the car though.

“Why didn’t you tell me this was going on?” Stiles said, flipping the keys in his hand, staring forward.

“I didn’t want to worry you. You just started down at the precinct and the last thing you need to worry about is me. I’ll be fine.” He pointed to himself, “werewolf, remember?”

“Derek, that’s not the point. The point is that you are keeping things from me.” He turned to look at the older man, “We haven’t done that since I was in high school. Have these past six years meant nothing?” Derek was looking down to his lap, messing with the lip of the trashcan.

“You know what our relationship has meant to me.”

“Then why are you lying?” Stiles voice almost broke.

“I just didn’t want to worry you.” Derek looked up at Stiles and his eyes were wet.

“I think you made me a lot more worried tonight than you would have if you were just honest with me.” Stiles stared the car and the two drove home in silence.

OoOoOoOo

Stiles didn’t sleep that night. He turned the chair that sat in front of the floor-to-ceiling window and watch Derek sleep. While he watched his love’s chest rise and fall, he had time to think.

He thought about what could be wrong with Derek. He considered Derek had come down with some new virus that was only affecting wolves. He started worrying about Scott and the rest of the pack. If their alpha was sick, that meant they could get sick too.

He thought of different ways to cure him. Maybe Deaton would be able to fix him with his Druid voodoo magic. Stiles briefly considered Derek dying from this, but pushed that thought out of his mind because if Derek was anything, it was resilient. He would not leave Stiles for anything.

Stiles didn’t even notice when the sun started streaming in, lost deep in thought and watching Derek sleep. Purple moons were plastered under his eyes but he did not care as long as Derek got to sleep.

“Hmm morning.” Derek mumbled from the bed. “Did you stay awake all night?” He sat up and looked at his husband, posture fallen from exhaustion.

Stiles jerked his head up to look at Derek ,“Yeah.”

“You didn’t have to do that hun.” Derek detangled his legs from the seat and moved to get his human into bed.

“Oh but I did,” he let himself be led to the bed and tucked in. Derek kissed his forehead and let Stiles fall asleep.

OoOoOoOo

Derek was in the living room, he was still nauseous but nothing he couldn’t handle. The house was in slight disarray because they had both been working and had little time to make the newly remodeled Hale house a home. Derek moved to one of the half unpacked boxed they brought from their apartment and started pulling out picture frames and finding good places for them until Stiles came down and rearranged all of them.

He heard Stiles’ phone vibrate upstairs, Stiles didn’t answer because he was asleep, but Derek jogged up the stairs and grabbed the phone off of the dresser. Deaton was calling.

“Hello?” Derek answered.

“Hello Derek, I was calling because I have your test results. Is Stiles around so I can tell you both?”

“He’s actually asleep, he stayed up the rest of the night to make sure I was okay.” Derek moved the conversation back downstairs, “Is everything okay?” He was scared for the answer.

7“Yes, actually I have some rather good news for you,” Derek’s stomach twisted. What kind of good news could the vet have for Derek after he had been throwing up for the past week? “It appears that you and you are pregnant Mr. Hale. Congratulations.”

Derek was speechless. His mouth hung open as he gawked at the phone.

After a moment Deaton spoke up. “Derek?” he didn’t answer, “Derek are you still there?”

“Uhh yeah. Umm Deaton, how?” Derek rubbed his eyes and sat on the couch.

“Well, there are legends of male werewolves being able to conceive once their pack and mate are stable. My theory is that since your marriage to Mr. Stilinski, Scott’s submission to you as his alpha, and the severe lack of chaos in Beacon Hills has convinced your wolf that you are ready to expand your pack further.” Deaton said into the phone.

“Umm, are you sure? This sounds pretty out there, even for us.”

“I triple checked the results myself. What you were experiencing last night was something like morning sickness. I would like you and Stiles to come in so that we can do an ultrasound just make sure everything in on schedule.” Derek had lost interest in the conversation. All he could think about was what Stiles was going to say.

“Yeah, we’ll be there later. I don’t know when,” Derek started panicking, “but I gotta go.” The phone was disconnected before the vet could get another word in. He stared at the device in his hands.

Sure Stiles and he had talked about kids, but they had planned to wait until Stiles had a better position at the Police Department. They were going to adopt. He never imagined that they could actually have a kid together.

Derek paused his mental freak out. They were going to have a baby. A little thing that as half him and half Stiles.

A smile broke out on his face and his hand subconsciously went to his stomach. He thought back on the past week of vomiting while Stiles was at work and he was getting ready to head into the office. It was morning sickness.

Derek all of a sudden could not sit still. His hands became jittery and his heart was racing. He was going to have a baby. They were going to have a baby. He was going to be a dad. Stiles was going to be a dad.

He had to tell Stiles.

He runs up the stairs and throws open the door to their bedroom. Stiles sits up quickly.

“What happened?” he was awake and alert.

“Deaton called,” Derek started walking to the bed slowly.

“He did? Why didn’t you wake me up? Does he know what’s wrong? Can he fix it? Should we-“ Derek shut him up with a kiss.

“You were sleeping, I wanted you to sleep. There is nothing wrong, per say-“ Derek was smiling at his husband, his hair was all messed up, probably from a combination of his brain working overtime and bedhead.

“Per say? What does that mean Derek? Why are you smiling?” Stiles kept talking.

“Shut up and let me tell you.” Nothing could get rid of the smile on his face. He sat on the bed and grabbed Stiles’ hand. Derek could hear his heart beating and his nervousness filled the air. “Deaton called. I am going to be fine.” He took a breath in, “We both are.”

“What does that mean? I’m not the one who was sick last night.” Stiles didn’t get it.

“Deaton said that when a wolf’s pack and mate are stable, they are able to reproduce.” Derek squeezed his mate’s hand.

“What does that have to do with anything?” They both were getting frustrated.

“Stiles, I’m pregnant.” Derek blurted out.

Stiles jaw was open, an eyebrow arched, “No, not possible. I know I may have slept through freshman health, but I know for a fact that men cannot carry babies. Nice one Der. What did Deaton say?”

“I’m telling you the truth Stiles. There are legends that-“

“Those are just legends Derek. They’re not real. This is not the time to get a sense of humor, what is wrong? Why won’t you tell me what Deaton said?”

“Oh my god, really?” Derek pulled Stiles’ phone out, “Call him yourself.” The phone was given to its owner.

Stiles checked his recent calls and hit the number Deaton called at to call back. The phone rang for a minute before the vet’s voice came through the receiver.

“Hello Stiles. I suppose Derek told you the good news?”

“What’s wrong with my husband Deaton?” Stiles didn’t address the vet’s question.

“There is nothing wrong with him, he is pregnant. If you wish to come down I can show you the three tests I did, or we can do an ultrasound,” Deaton offered.

“We’ll be down in a few, but not for an ultrasound. You are going to tell me what made him so sick last night and apparently the last few days.” Stiles hung up and pulled himself out of bed. Derek found himself a little saddened that Stiles could not believe that he was carrying their child. Annoyance and anger filled the air as Derek watched the human move around the room putting on proper clothes.

He grabbed the keys and walked out of the room, Derek trailed behind him.

OoOoOoOo

“And there is your child right there.” Deaton pointed to the screen.

Stiles was looking at the screen tears in his eyes. His lips had not left Derek’s hand since he saw three positive pregnancy tests and Derek sat on the examination table.

“I am so sorry babe, I had no idea. I’m so so so sorry. Please forgive me.” He kissed his hand repeatedly. Derek smiled and looked back at the screen.

The baby was no bigger than a peanut, and looked like one too. Just knowing that that little tiny thing was growing inside him rendered him speechless. Deaton hit a button and the printer kicked on. He handed one copy to Derek and one to Stiles. The cold gel was wiped off of Derek’s belly and Deaton walked out saying that he would leave them alone.

“We’re going to be dads,” Stiles laughed looking at the picture.

“Yeah,” was all Derek could say. The standing man leaned down to kiss his husband. Both men were quiet for a long time, just staring at their offspring.

“Are you okay with this though?” Derek asked after five minutes.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Stiles changed his focus from his child to his husband.

“Well, we said we wanted to wait. And now, there won’t be much waiting. This little person is gonna be here in nine months.” Derek looked at Stiles.

“Derek, this is amazing. This is a miracle. I am so incredibly happy. I want this. Yeah, waiting would have been ideal, but we’re here now. Let’s do it.” Derek stood up and brought Stiles in between his legs. Stiles presses his lips onto Derek’s and his tongue begs entrance into Derek’s mouth.

Deaton chose that moment to walk int. “I would rather you didn’t do that in my office. I have work to do so if you would please,” he motioned to the door.


	2. August 2020

“Stiles,” Derek whispered and shook his mate gently trying to wake him up. “Stiiilesss,” he whined. His husband could sleep through anything. “Stiles!” 

“Hm? What’s going on?” Stiles jerked away.

“Stiles, I’m hungry.” He says as he bounces on the bed a little his eyes were huge with hunger.

“What do you want?” Stiles rubbed his eyes and started getting out of the bed.

“I want one of those burgers that has the cheese inside the patty. You remember?” Derek put his hands out in front of him pretending to hold a burger. He looked at his husband as he grabbed the keys from the dresser.

“Der, that place is an hour away, and probably closed at, what time is it?” he checked the digital clock on the nightstand, “two AM.”

“I’m sorry,” Stiles could hear the tears coming up in his voice, “I’m just really hungry. I know I’ve been eating a lot lately but I can’t help it and-“ Stiles went and sat back down on the bed next to his three month pregnant husband.

“Shhh, no it’s okay. You are eating for two now. It’s perfectly fine.” His stomach was only beginning to push outward, but Derek would always be touching it, making sure their baby was alright. Stiles wrapped his husband into an affectionate hug and held him util he stopped hiccupping. “Do you want to come with me? It’s a long drive and I don’t want your burger getting cold on the way back.”

Derek meekly nodded and Stiles went to get his sweater from the closet.

“You want me to wear _that_?” Derek says as Stiles takes out a really old red hoodie.

“Um, yes?” Stiles looked at the sweater again and almost put it back until Derek made grabby hands for it. Stiles smirked and handed it over to Derek. He pulled it over his head and found that I fit snuggly over his small protruding bump. “It fits perfectly!” Stiles says.

Derek rolls his eyes and stand up to start walking to the car. Stiles picks up a pillow and a blanket on the way out of the room following his pregnant mate. 

“Why are you bringing those?” Derek asks.

“It’s a long drive, if you fall asleep in the car, I want you to be comfortable.” Stiles said as he opens the car door for Derek. Derek only nods once and accepts the pillow and blanket onto his lap. 

The drive is quiet, only the radio playing soft music filled the air. With the lull of the car, Derek fell asleep as soon as they got onto the interstate to go an hour south for a burger from a joint that wouldn't open for another seven to eight hours. 

When it came time to take the exit, Stiles passed it. Derek was still sound asleep and they still had a while until the place opened. He drove another hour south then turned around to head back to the town with the burger place. He loved the soft snores Derek made when he was sleeping deeply. 

It was a pleasant surprise that the burger place was open at 6 am, apparently they served breakfast. Derek woke with the slowing of the car.

“Are we here?” Derek asked sleep still in his voice. 

“Yeah,” They both exit the car and Derek kind of runs to the front door. The door opens and the girl at the counter was not expecting for a man to come in and start demanding a burger filled with cheese.

“Sir, we don’t sell lunch menu items this early.” She looked annoyed that someone would even asking for such a thing,

Derek started to get a little to snarly for Stiles’ taste and told him to go sit down and that he would have his food in a little bit. Derek obeyed but only after Stiles kissed him and asked him again.

“Hi, sorry about my husband. He’s just been a little moody lately.” Derek turned and starred Stiles down. Stiles winked at him and he scoffed and turned to face the empty plastic playground.

“I’m sorry to hear that sir, but we do not sell lunch menu items this early. You can come back at eleven when we change the menu.” The girl says.

“See the reason he has been moody is that we have a child on the way. Our surrogate has been having fierce cravings,” Stiles lied, “This morning she text us that she needed one of your burgers. We drove from Beacon Hills for this.” The girl’s eyes softened “Can you please reconsider making us this _one_ burger?” he leaned onto the counter and batted his eye at her. She rolled her eyes and nodded. Stiles flailed in victory.

“It’ll be about half an hour though,” she said as she turns into the kitchen.

“I am totally okay with that.” Stiles gives her a thumbs up and goes to sit with Derek, he sat next to his husband and pulled his hand into his. 

“It’ll be ready in half an hour,” Stiles leaned in to Derek’s side. Derek didn't look at the smaller man, only continued staring at the playground. 

“Thank you,” he mutters a few minutes later when Stiles heart beat evens out as he drifts of to sleep. Stiles smiled to himself and let sleep consume his.

The small joint started filling up with people getting their breakfast on the way to work, Stiles listened to the hustle and bustle. He only woke when the girl from behind the counter came and placed a bag on the table and told them congratulations about their baby and went back behind the counter.

“Thank you again. Our surrogate will love it.” He picked the bag out of Derek’s hand and whispered “Wait till we get to the car,” under his breath, knowing his husband would hear it. Derek squeezes his hand in acknowledgement.

Once the two were outside Derek nearly ripped the bag from Stiles’ hands and ripped open the paper to get to the cheesy goodness inside.

“Thank you thank you thank you,” were the only words that came out of his mouth before the burger was halfway down his throat. 

“You’re welcome Der.” Derek and Stiles slipped into the Jeep and started back to Beacon Hills. Derek fell asleep as soon as he finished his burger, curling around the pillow and blanket for warmth. Stiles watched as he slept, contentment displayed on his face in the form of a weak, sleepy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Let me know and I will fix them I promise. I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I had finals this week and had little to no time to write. I even dragged my laptop to school to try and write during lunch. Anyway, there should be another chapter up soon. Again sorry!
> 
> Leave a comment?


	3. September and October 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Again sorry this took so long. Just a lot was happening I had to clear and some other stuff my class was doing in preparation for graduation so I had little time to write. Any who, here it is! Long just like I promised. I raised the audience warning and added some tags.

At five months pregnant, Derek was too big to leave the house.  Well, he could wander the woods around the house, but he couldn’t go into town.  It was easily concealed by a large shirt up until a few days ago, but now his bump was rounder than a stomach of a lean man should be.

Derek was required to take a sabbatical from his job at the insurance company, he didn’t really mind, but now the couple was having a little bit more trouble making the bills each month. It was nothing drastic, they just wouldn’t be able to eat out that much anymore.

When Stiles was at the precinct, Derek found himself sitting on the almost-finished deck. Overlooking the woods that was their backyard. He had a cup of hot chocolate and a book. He would sit there for hours. Reading, listening to the sounds of the woods, and the sound of the little heartbeat coming from his stomach. One hand always placed firmly, protectively, over the protrusion under his shirt.

Derek adored these moments. He couldn’t wait until their baby was here. Until their baby was old enough to run around in the backyard and squeal as Derek or Stiles chased after them.

He was halfway through the book when he realized he hadn’t been paying attention to his book in favor of day dreaming about his coming family.

The sound of the jeep’s tires spinning on loose gravel would bring Derek out of the hypnotic state he was in.  Stiles would find Derek coming in from the back door. He chuckled at the irony of having a pregnant and barefoot mate. Stiles would tell Derek all about his day while he cooked.

This one particular night it was broccoli cheese soup. The sky had been grey all day, as was typical of California in late September, and called for a nice steaming bowl of soup.

“Got an interesting domestic disturbance today.” Stiles was stirring the soup getting ready to plate it. Derek had his feet up on one of the other dinner table chairs, he was tracing circles over his shirt. After a hum of acknowledgement, Stiles continued, “down in Valley. Some guy was trying to kill his daughter’s cat. Hung the poor thing out of the second story of the house. Dude was an alcoholic, and the girl apparently threw out all of his booze.  The mom left when the girl was a kid.” The bowls were brought to the table. “The whole time, I couldn’t help but think that no matter what, we will be way better parents than those people.” Spoons clinked into the ceramic dishes.

Stiles leaned down and kissed Derek. “Can I have some pink milk?” Derek asks as Stiles sits down. Stiles stands back up and goes to the kitchen to prepare the milk. When he returns Derek is almost done with his soup.

“Today, I was thinking that,” Derek trailed off.

“What babe?” Stiles spooned the soup into his mouth, eager to hear what Derek has to say.

“We should start working on the nursery.”  He shoves another spoon full of soup into his mouth.  Stiles just kind of looks at him. They had decided to wait one more month. Just to make sure there was enough money to go into it. No Hale child would have anything less than perfect. 

“Yeah, we can start the nursery. While I’m at work tomorrow, you can start putting together an idea.” Derek nodded and sipped his pink milk now that his soup was gone. It was quiet. It made Stiles uncomfortable. Derek usually filled dinner with name ideas, plausible life scenarios, and their child’s personality. A quiet dinner was not the norm in the Hale house. “Is something wrong hun? You’ve been awful quiet.”

Derek swirled the spoon in the milk, “It’s just, what if I am a bad dad?” Stiles puts it spoon down in his bowl, “Like, I know you’re going to be a good parent, but what if I'm not?” Derek’s eyes welled up with moisture.

Stiles sighed and moved his chair to sit closer to his husband. He grabbed the hand that wasn’t rubbing his stomach. “Der, there is no way we could possibly know if we are good parents or not. We’ll have to wait and see. All parents fuck up a little, if we do, it will be normal. Our baby isn’t going to hate you if you make one tiny mistake.” Stiles kisses him on the lips softly. Derek looks up and returns the kiss.

“But what if they do hate me? What if they find out about all the horrible things I’ve done? I don’t think I could stand my kid hating me for something I did when I was a different person.”

“This kid, won’t know anything about your past until you tell them,” Stiles’ hand joined Derek’s rubbing soothing circles over the mass. “They will love you unconditionally. Don't forget, I've done some pretty horrible things too,” he thought about his time when he was possessed by the nogitsune. The two sit there in silence until Derek’s sniffles reside. Stiles takes the bowls and the forgotten glass of pink milk to the sink.

He is scrubbing the dishes when Derek comes up behind him. A pair of hands ghosted over his hips, firm belly fitting into the small of his back. A trail of kisses is lead down his neck as Derek’s hands reach into his pants and grab his length. Stiles shuts off the water and turns in his husband’s arms.

Derek places the softest of kisses onto Stiles’ lips. Stiles reaches up and grabs Derek’s jaw and brings him into a deeper kiss. The swell of his stomach between the, but in no way stopping them. Derek squeezed his butt and slowly brought his hands up to the hem of the younger man’s shirt.

“Der-“ Stiles started but Derek’s lips were back on his before he could get another word out. His shirt was lifted over his head and thrown somewhere in the kitchen. Stiles jams his hands into the soft black locks on Derek’s head, pushing himself as close as he can get.

“Can we go upstairs?” Derek asks between increasingly sloppy kisses.

Stiles doesn’t’ respond with words but rather with almost yanking Derek to the stairs. They hold hands on the run up the stairs, Stiles leading Derek into the hallway atop of the stairs.

Derek slams Stiles into the wall and Stiles tries to flip them but finds he loves being pinned to the wall. Stiles pulls Derek’s shirt off. His abs were long gone, giving way to the small life that they had created. Stiles hands felt like magnets to the bump. He stroked the soft skin as Derek licked into his mouth.

Derek leaned into Stiles and stiles could feel Derek hard on up against his thigh. Derek could probably feel his.

Derek pulled away first, pulling Stiles into the bedroom and onto the king size bed. Stiles kicked off his shoes and socks as Derek climbed on top of him. Stiles pushed down Derek’s’ sweats and boxer briefs until his dick sprung out and hit his belly. Derek worked at Stiles’ belt and dress pants.  

“What is this? A chastity belt?” Derek said as he continued to fiddle with the workings of Stiles’ pants. Stiles let out a little chuckle and removed his hands from Derek’s body to help remove the offensive clothing.  “Much better,” Derek says once Stiles is naked under him.

Derek remains on top of Stiles, licking into his mouth. Derek was supporting himself with one hand, a feat that probably was not possible or anyone but werewolves, with the other he was stroking Stiles and himself together. Stiles’ hands were rubbing Derek. He could not get enough of how Derek felt, his body softening to accommodate the pregnancy. His muscled, toned butt now bigger and bubblier, his whole body becoming less mechanical as he put on a little more than just baby weight.   

“Der, I need you- Ahh, I need you to fuck me,” Stiles whispers as Derek gets as close as their baby will let them. Derek moves to get the lube out of the nightstand drawer. The tube was flicked open and Stiles flipped over to his elbows and knees, Derek squeezed some lube into his hands.

Without any warning Derek started to work his way into Stiles. Causing the young man to make an obscene  moan. Derek plays with the tight hole until he is able to fit a finger in.

When Stiles feels Derek’s finger push into him he can’t help but reach down and stroke himself. Derek hooks his finger and Stiles gasps at the sensation.

“Please Der, I need it.”

“God, you’re so fucking tight.” Derek croaks between breaths, he sits up onto his knees with Stiles between his legs.

“That’s because I haven’t bottomed in like four months,” Stiles responds, barely able to get the words to make a coherent sentence. Derek grins and

It’s not long before Derek slips a second and third finger into his husband who is writing under him.

“Ready?” Derek asks, Stiles nods in response and Derek slowly presses his length into Stiles. Both men moan with the pleasure that rips through them. As Derek pushed in, his belly rests on Stiles, Stiles feels the bump and his already leaking cock grows even harder.

Derek grabs Stiles hips, unable to bend over and grab is chest to thrust in, and starts rocking Stiles back onto his dick. Stiles picks up on what is happening and starts fucking himself on Derek’s cock.

“Fuck Stiles,” Stiles is moving quickly, picking up the pace with almost every thrust.  Stiles back started sweating, Derek sure his face was flushed and pink, even is beautiful moles would not be their normal deep brown color.

They rocked together, uneven breath between them. Stiles’ hand was on his dick, rubbing it with the same pace as he was thrusting back. Derek’s hands never left his hips. The baby was bumping on Stiles’ back as Derek let him push back. Derek rolled his hips as best he could. When he hit Stile’s prostate his husband let out a moan that almost made his orgasm come.

Stiles rod Derek threw his orgasm, his come all over his own belly and the sheets under him. He tried to catch his breath but found that he couldn’t because Derek was still thrusting into him at the same speed.

Derek could feel the swell of his knot start to form.  Under him, Stiles groaned at the stretch of his ass, he rocked onto it as it inflated. He came again into his hand. As Derek’s orgasm ripped threw him and his come filled his husband, he laid them both on their sides.

The bump in-between again, but they didn’t really mind, it fit snuggly into Stiles’ back. Derek’s dick pulsed as more come was being injected into his mate, Stiles winced in the pain but said nothing as he turned to kiss Derek.

“Fuck, I love you,” Stiles said as his eyes started getting heavy. Derek gave a small smile back and kissed Stiles on his nose.

“I love you too.” They fell asleep soon after.

OoOoOoOo

Derek woke up to an empty bed. As it was normal now, Stiles was a rookie and therefore had the worst hours ever. Derek pulled himself up to a sitting position. He had crusted lube and sticky come all over his groin, and even some on his bump. He rubbed his stomach to greet his baby and walked to the bathroom to shower.

The hot water felt amazing on his stiff joints, he loved his baby, but he had never felt so weak. His back hurt a lot, and his feet were swollen all the time. He knew it was all for the best, that it was all so that he could bring his child into the world, but sometimes it sucked.

He scrubbed to get the dried remnants from last night from his body. The stuff was tangled in the think black hair that lay beneath his belly.  His hands roamed over the protruding mass with soap when he felt the smallest of kicks on his insides. His eyes grew wide and his hands refused to move. He waited, his shower forgotten as his hands pressed into his side to feel the phantom movement again.

It was maybe five minutes before it happened again, this time it was a kick on his right hand. The water shut off quickly as Derek moved to get out of the shower. He wiped down the foggy mirror and stood in front of it and examined the bump. It didn’t look any different; he didn’t know what he expected. He walks out of the bathroom and reaches for his phone from the sweat pants that were on the floor.

He went back into the bathroom and cleared off more of the fog that had formed on the mirror before opening the camera on his phone. He stood sideways in the mirror and snapped a picture of the bump. He added the caption, “Someone’s moving” and sent it to his husband.

Not a minute later, Stiles’ contact picture popped up on the screen and Derek answered the phone.

“You’re kidding me,” was how Stiles greeted his husband.

“No,” Derek was smiling into the phone, “I was showering and I felt them move.” A tear came to his eye. He was still in the bathroom staring at his reflection. With this one movement of his child it became real. Sure he had been hearing their heartbeat for months, but the baby moving just cemented the situation.

“ –rek, I have to go, but I’m so happy. I love you so much, have a great day,” Stiles had been talking, but Derek hadn’t been listening.

“Okay, bye. I love you too,” the couple hung up, but Derek could not leave the mirror. His hands roamed over his baby bump, waiting for the next kick.

OoOoOoOo

“Deaton is on his way,” Derek was lying in bed, hands never off of his growing belly. Stiles was standing in the doorway with a cup of coffee. Deaton had to start making house calls because at six months Derek could not leave the preserves to see him.

Today they were going to find out what the sex was. At first they wanted to be surprised but, Derek couldn’t stand calling the baby, ‘they’ anymore. Plus the nursery needed to be painted and Derek refused to paint it yellow or green, he wanted blue or pink.

Derek sat up with a little bit more difficulty, and Stiles handed him a bowl of Cheerios with bananas chopped into it.  He muttered a thanks and ate in bed as Stiles watched from next to him.

“Are you ready?” Stiles asked.

Derek nodded because his mouth was full, he wasn’t just ready he was ecstatic. He was so ready to start calling their baby by pronouns.

It was only a short time later when the doorbell rang. Stiles helped Derek off of the bed and down the stairs.

Derek lowered himself onto the couch and lied down while Stiles answered the door.

“Good morning Stiles,” Derek heard from the foyers.

“Morning doc,” Stiles moved to help Deaton carry in the equipment.  

“Ahh Derek. How are you today?” Deaton says as they set up all the equipment.

“Good, ready to find out what this kid is.” He rubbed his tummy affectionately.

“Well with any luck we’ll find out today,” the vet smiled and pulled the sonogram wand out. “This is going to be cold,” he warned as he squeezed a large amount of the gel onto his round stomach. The wand soon came after and the screen came to life with a small grainy image of their child. “There you are,” Deaton said.

“Wow,” Stiles said he was leaning over the back of the couch holding Derek’s hand.

“Yeah,” was all Derek could say.

“You child seems healthy, good, strong, steady heartbeat.  Everything looks good. Now for the sex.” The wand moved around his stomach trying to find the baby’s genitalia. “Hmmm, this little one is camera shy,” Stiles and Derek let out a nervous laugh.

A few minutes went by, small talk was exchanged between Stiles and Deaton about work and Scott, but Derek’s eyes were glued to the screen.

“Ah, there it is. Congrats gentlemen. It appears that you are having a baby boy. There he is,” Deaton pointed to a small smudge on the screen.

To Stiles it didn’t look like much, just a small blip on the screen. But Derek’s eyes welled up with tears as he saw their son.  Deaton clicked the screen-print button and saved the image. The gel was wiped off of his belly but Derek’s could not pull away from the screen.  Deaton printed the picture and gave a copy to Derek and two to Stiles. The equipment was packed away with a promise to return in a month.

Derek still stared at his son.

Derek eventually had to sit up and move around because his baby boy was laying right on his bladder, but his eyes never left the black and white picture and his hand never left his stomach.

Stiles left to work and Derek sat at the table with a cup of hot chocolate staring at his son.

OoOoOoOo

“Move the crib to that side,” Derek pointed to the wall with the window. Stiles sighed and he and Scott lifted the crib and moved it to the other side of the room for the sixth time. “But what if the light wakes him up? Move it back?” Derek’s arms were crossed over his belly.

They were fixing the nursery for the third time this week. The walls were painted with varied shades of blue stripes. The furniture was a deep mahogany and the closet was filled with enough clothes that the kid probably won’t need a new wardrobe until he was in pre-school.

“Derek, Love. The nursery is perfect. You need to stop fussing with it.” Stiles said as he and Scott hefted the crib back to its original position.

“Yeah man. This place looks amazing. You and Lydia did an amazing job on the stripes.” Scott said.

“But, I just want it to be perfect. I don’t want to mess it up,” Derek speaks up.

“You won’t it’s amazing. It’s fine. If Mini-Hale doesn’t like it then we’ll change it, until then we keep it this way. You’re wearing me and Scott out.” Stiles pretended to collapse on the floor. Scott followed suit.

“You’re right.” Derek goes to fold some more clothes and puts them into the drawers. 

The pack had thrown a small baby shower right after they found out they were having a boy. Scott bought them $200 worth of diapers and the sheriff got them a stroller, but all the girls got their son clothes and toys. Stiles got Derek a plush wolf to put in the crib. Derek will swear until the day he dies that he did not cry.

They named the wolf Baba, so that it would be easy for their son to ask for it. Derek slept with it sometimes, claiming he was scenting it for their baby. Stiles knew it was because when he was younger Laura had a stuffed wolf that burned in the fire.

Derek pulled Baba out of the crib and walked to their room. Scott and Stiles pushed the crib back against the wall and the rocking chair back to the window.  The room was honestly perfect. Stiles loved how Derek decided to decorate it. He was even more glad that they decided to find out that they were having a boy.

Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think one or two more chapters will do it for this installment. Remember I have no beta so all mistakes are mine, but if you tell me I will fix them I promise.
> 
> leave a comment?


	4. November 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and start you guys dates for these updates. That's kinda why I've been MIA for a bit.
> 
> Thankgiving, 2020

“I don’t _need_ to practice my fucking breathing Stiles! I _need_ you to shove your dick up my ass!” Derek yelled at Stiles as he stirred the mashed potatoes while his husband tried to tidy up the house getting ready for thanksgiving dinner with his dad in ten minutes. Melissa and Allison went to visit Scott down in San Francisco because he couldn’t get away from school long enough to make the drive up here. Since Derek couldn’t leave the house it would just be the three of them plus baby Hale at dinner tonight.

Calling it dinner was a bit of a stretch. It was two in the afternoon. But Stilinski Family tradition called for dinner to be served at two thirty. Heaven knows why.

“Derek, you are eight months pregnant, Deaton said that now it is time to start preparing your body for birth. Sex is off of the table. Go put some shoes on my dad will be here any minute.” Stiles retorts.

“If we can’t have it on the table can we have it on the bed? I’m not giving birth, I’m getting a C-section,” Derek waddled up the stairs muttering about how his knees were hurting, the newest development in his changing body. The upstairs was silent for a few minutes. Stiles set the table and pulled the turkey out of the oven. The doorbell rang and Stiles went to welcome his dad in.

“Hey dad!” the two men hugged the sheriff clapping his son’s back while doing so.

“Hey son,” Stiles motioned for his dad to go ahead into the living room to make himself comfortable.

“Stiiiles,” came a weak yell from upstairs. Stiles asked to be excused and headed up the stairs.

“Yeah hun?” Derek was sitting on their bed. His pants and shirt lost in the sea of clothing before him. “What happened here?” Stiles puts one hand on his hip and uses the other to motion to the mess all over their bedroom.

“Nothing fits,” Derek’s eyes were wide, hand on his stomach. He was hopelessly looking around at the clothes that were covering the room. He made a small sniffle sound and wiped a tear from his face.

“Oh Derek,” Stiles moved quickly to the other side of the bed to sit next to him. Derek started crying.

“I’m so fat Stiles. None of my clothes fit me. You think I’m so fat and ugly you don’t even want to have sex with me anymore,” his breath hitched. “You probably hate me,” he wiped his tears. “I mean I used to be hot. Like really fucking hot, then he came,” he patted his belly, “and ruined everything.”

“Derek,” Stiles started only to be interrupted.

“I used to have the best abs!” he let out a loud sob. The sheriff was probably downstairs wondering what to do, if he should leave.  Stiles pulled Derek into his lap.

This was by far not the first time this conversation had come up. But this was the first time that Derek had blamed their son. Usually he had yelled at Stiles how ‘he had done this to him’ and ‘if he had kept it in his god damned pants this wouldn’t be happening to him’.

“I haven’t left the house in months and I’m pretty sure people think I’m dead. The nursery is so not done and our house still isn’t finished. We still have to get those boxes from storage. We are so not ready to be parents.” Derek was hysterical. He was breathing hard and Stiles rubbed circles on his back to try and soothe him.

“Der, I do not hate you. It is so incredibly impossible for me to hate you. I love you so damn much it really worries me. I have to remind myself every day that you didn’t hang the fucking moon,” he pauses, listening to Derek’s soft sobs. “And you are not fat. You are pregnant, and you are the hottest pregnant person I have ever seen. I have to work so hard not to jump your bones every night when you lay in bed rubbing your big belly and talking to him when you don’t think I’m paying attention.

“And yes, you did have a spectacular set of abs before our son came along, but I love you no matter what you look like. I love that you are round and soft and carrying my child. I love it. I love you. You are so insanely hot like this.” Stiles placed a hand on Derek’s stomach and started to rub it.

“You know why you can’t leave a house. They would put you in a lab and study you. You, Scott, Isaac,” he looks down at his hands “our baby.” He says a little quieter. Stiles thinks that he sees Derek’s hand tighten over his belly. “Everyone thinks you’re doing exactly what you are doing, minus a few details. You are getting ready for our baby to come home. They all think that you are taking care of our surrogate.

“The nursery is beautiful, and the house is probably as good as it is going to get for the time being. We have so many more years to make this place perfect.  You are so amazing for doing this for us, for giving me and you a kid. I admire you so much for making this sacrifice.” Derek looked up at Stiles, his tears dried. His eyes still big and his face still displayed worry, but there was also love in his eyes as he looked at his mate. Stiles fully supported him and that was almost enough to make Derek cry all over again. “Even if it seems like we are not ready to be parents I know that we are. We have had so much time to prepare for this little guy. You are not who you used to be, you have grown and learned so much since we met. You and I will be great parents, even if we have to get other people involved sometimes.”

Derek looked up, he knew Stiles wasn’t lying. He could hear his heartbeat the entire time. He also knew that Stiles had been perpetually horny since he was about seven months pregnant. The scent of arousal filled every space in the house. Derek sat up and wiped a tear from his face.

“This doesn’t change the fact that none of my clothes fit,” Stiles let out a little laugh and kissed Derek’s temple.

“It’s just dinner with my dad; he wouldn’t care if you were wearing a garbage bag. He’s been through this, he understands. Just put on what you were wearing before, plus shoes and come down and join us when you’re ready.” Stiles picks up a few pieces of clothing from the floor and places them on the bed. He leans down and kisses Derek so passionately that Derek’s dick twitches to life. “Then maybe after dinner I can show you how sexy you are.” Stiles put on a conniving smile and walked out of the room leaving Derek on the bed with his dick coming to life.

“Ass,” Derek whispers as hears his husband walk down the hall. He reaches around his belly and strokes himself. He thinks of his mate and how his smell filled every part of their house. How he called him sexy. It didn’t take very long before he was leaking. His hormones had been making him insanely sensitive. He came a few seconds later.

Once Derek cleans himself up, be puts on the nicest pair of black sweat pants he has. There is no maternity clothes for men and without buying really big pants, sweats were all he was wearing these days. He wrestles a grey shirt over his body, wincing as it grazes over his sensitive nipples and absolutely does not stare at the mirror second guessing his clothing. He grabs one of Stiles’ plaid shirts and throws it on over the grey shirt. He rolls up the sleeves to his elbows and puts on some slippers. Slippers count as shoes, right?

He glances at the mirror once more before sighing. He looks like Tim Allen in The Santa Clause.

Tears almost form in his eyes again when he remembers that it is just John down stairs and what Stiles had said.

Derek could hear Stiles and his dad talking as he came down the stairs.

“Yeah, just finished cleaning out your old room. Melissa found a really nice crib and brought it over. It’s all set up now, ready for the little guy’s first night with grandpa,” Stiles was leaning on the table while John sat back into the chair.

“That’s awesome dad. So are you and Melissa like a thing now or?” Stiles and his father were wrapped up in their conversation, Derek didn’t want to disrupt. John noticed him first.

“Hey Derek!” He stood up to go and hug his son-in-law. The sheriff and Derek hugged the best they could with a basketball between them, “You look amazing, tired, but really good,” Derek could tell he was being genuine. Stiles smiled from his seat.

“Who’s hungry?” Stiles stood up and clapped his hands and rubbed them together, “cuz I’m starving. I’m pretty sure mini-me over there is hungry too.” Stiles started walking to the kitchen and Derek sat down at the table. “Dad, will you help me bring stuff to the table?” came a yell from the kitchen. The sheriff stood up and walked  over to help bring the food to the table.

“So, have you guys talked about names for this little one?”  John put down the bowl of mashed potatoes and green beans on the table while Stiles set down the casserole dish filled with already cut pot roast.

“We’ve talked about it, but I don’t think it was anything to serious.” Derek said as he piled on the mashed potatoes onto his plate.

“What do you mean? I thought you liked Logan?” Stiles smiled as he shoved green beans into his mouth. “Especially since he has the claws and the speed healing thing.”

The sheriff laughed as Derek glared across the table at his husband. Stiles winked at him.

“I like Micheal a lot.” Derek said to no one in particular. Derek continued to eat his plate of seemingly endless mashed potatoes; Stiles stared at him from across the table.

“Really?” He said almost in shock.

“Umm, yeah?” Derek popped his head up shoveling another spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

“I really like that name too,” Stiles put his fork down and looked across to his mate.

“Really? Then what do you think about naming this little one Micheal?” Derek pointed to his stomach as the sheriff looked between them.  

“I think Micheal is a great name. But then again I am nothing but the grandfather so I have little say in the matter,” he spoke up.

It was as though Stiles father wasn’t there because the two men’s eyes were locked onto each other’s. “I would really like that,” he smiled.

Dinner passes with conversation about the precinct and how Stiles was adapting to working with the people he used to antagonize when he was younger. Derek sat in his seat and listened to the stories swapped between the father son duo.

He wasn’t expecting any attention for the night. Stiles had hardly any time to see his dad. Sure they worked together but booking teenagers for alcohol possession and filling out paperwork in the common office space in the precinct was not the ideal time to talk about his pregnant husband.  This meal was more for them than for him. Derek was fine with this, his son’s heartbeat in his ears and the ever-present pressure on his bladder made him content to listen to the two Stilinskis talk for hours.

“So Derek, how are you? I mean, obviously you have to be getting a little stir crazy but other than that how is my son and grandson treating you?” The sheriff’s eyes fell to his stomach.

“Um,” Derek had to snap himself out of the trance he put himself into. “I feel like a whale,” he half chuckles but no one else does, “I’m really tired all the time. I haven’t seen my feet in a while,” John obverts his eyes. “But I’m thrilled, and excited. I just want this little guy to be here already. I’m also very happy.” Derek smiles and John is looking at him again, he too has a smile on his face. Stiles smile is more sinister and Derek is happy that the sheriff can’t smell the almost embarrassing amount of arousal that is in the air. “Micheal, I suppose we should start calling him, has been sitting on bladder day and night, so if you will excuse me,” Derek pushed himself off of the chair with the help of Stiles and waddled to the bathroom that was just off of the kitchen.  

“He seems happy son,” Derek could hear them through the thin door.

“Yeah, he is. We are. A lot has changed in ten years. He’s not the same person as he was when we met. He’s in a much better place.”

“He seems like it. You too kiddo. You have grown up so much. I’m proud of you. Both of you. You guys are going to be amazing parents,” the sheriff’s heartbeat didn’t falter once. Derek started tearing up as he washed his hands.

“Thanks pop.” Derek stepped out of the bathroom and saw that Stiles and his father were picked up the dished on the table. Derek went and picked up the basket of bread that was close to where he had been sitting.

“I got this Der, why don’t you go and put your feet up. We can probably catch the end of the Cowboys game,” Stiles suggested.

“Stiles, I’m pregnant. Not an invalid. It’s just bread, I think I can handle this,” Derek walks past his husband and into the kitchen where he places the bread into a plastic bag and puts it in the bread box. “See. I made it out alive,” he teased. He kissed Stiles on the cheek and went to sit down because his knees and feet were still hurting.

John and Stiles putting away the food was background noise as Derek flipped through the channels trying to find the game. He found it and watched until the weight of his belly started affecting his eyelids. He fell asleep with the sound of whistles being blown and dished clanking in the sink.

“Well, he’s out. Do you want me to go?” The sheriff asked as he placed a blanket over Derek.

“No, he’ll be okay. _He’s not an invalid dad,_ ” he mocked, the two laughed quietly. “Let’s go out onto the deck. Want a drink?” Stiles asked.

“I’ll take another iced tea, I gotta head into work later.” He looked at his watch to see that it was nearly five thirty. Stiles nodded and brought a glass of iced tea for his dad and a beer for himself. The deck was finished now. It even had little chairs and an almost finished outdoor kitchen. The two sat on the new seats Derek ordered online and looked out onto the property and the tree line just beyond it.

“You ready kid?” his question was half formed but Stiles knew exactly what he was talking about.

He took a deep breath and shifts to put his elbows on his knees, “I don’t know dad. I honestly don’t know. I do know that Derek is having doubts about our parenting skills and the kid is still in utero,” he huffs a small laugh and sips his drink. “It seems like every day he comes up with a new reason as to why this was a bad idea and it’s starting to feel like a real mistake. I love Derek and I love that kid, but I just don’t know if I’m ready to be a parent. I’m 25, for god’s sake, I’m a kid. Yeah Derek is gonna be 30 but I’m still worried.” He takes another sip of his drink.

“Well Kiddo. Get used to worrying. ‘Cuz kids cause nothing but worrying. You are going to worry every day for the rest of your life. You and Derek are so in sync it amazes. I have seen you fight off some pretty fearsome creatures in the past ten years. I know you boys can handle a kid. And if you can’t well that is going to be okay, because you have Melissa and I, and a ton of friends who will back you up.” The sheriff was rubbing circles onto his son’s back. Stiles took another sip of his beer.

“Thanks dad,” a tear fell down Stiles’ cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in this chapter I mention that Stiles and Derek are like four years apart, I imagine Derek being born December 25, 1992 and Stiles April 6, 1996.
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Please please please let me know and I will fix them I promise. 
> 
> Leave a comment?


	5. December 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so sooo sorry it took me almost a month to get this chapter up. I don't even have a good excuse. I got lazy, forgot about it and then all of a sudden I remembered and had no idea how to write this chapter. It's hard writing a Christmas chapter in the middle of summer. Well anyway here it it. I hope you like it. 
> 
> As per usual, I don't have a beta, so all of the mistakes in this chapter are mine and if you let me know I will fix them I promise.

Before they knew it December had arrived. Derek bought decorations online and spent his days covering the house in red and green tinsel. Stiles brought home a tree one afternoon after his shift, it was a beautiful tree and they put it up in the living room in front of the window. Stiles brought in the single box of ornaments they had from their time in the apartment and Derek watched as Stiles dressed the handsome tree with the decorative balls.

The fireplace was going all day now and Derek would sit in front of it with a cup of hot coco balanced on top of his enormous stomach and noticed the fireplace was missing something. Derek ordered stockings. He bought three, two large ones and one smaller one. When they arrived he asked Melissa to sew their names onto them. Stiles came home and found the three red stockings as a surprise.

Derek stood out on the lawn and he instructed Stiles how to hang the lights. Derek said he would have done it himself but he claimed that his back was hurting, even though they both knew he couldn’t get up the ladder without getting out of breath.

Scott came back five days before Christmas. He was staying with Allison but the two never seemed to leave the Hale house. While Micheal grew bigger, Derek was finding it very hard to do some things now; it was nice to have Scott and Allison around to help him. They refilled his coco, brought more firewood for the fireplace, and when his laptop charger was out of reach they would bring it without needing to be asked.

“Isn’t your birthday tomorrow?” Scott asked on Christmas Eve morning. Stiles was going to work all day today so that he could have tomorrow off.

“Yeah,” Derek rolled himself to a sitting position in his bed. He stuck his hands out and Scott came to help him off of the bed.

“Are we doing anything?” Scott made sure Derek had his balance before he let his hands go.

“The perks of sharing a birthday with Christmas is that I don’t have to have a birthday.” Derek  stated as he tried to find his slippers on the floor.

“But Derek, you’re going to be 30! And it’s your last birthday before Micheal comes. We have to do something.” Scott walked down the stairs with Derek making sure that he wasn’t going to lose his balance.

“Scott, I can barely move much less leave the house. All I want to do for my birthday is to have a good Christmas,” they reached the bottom and Allison was busy in the kitchen pulling sheets of cookies out of the oven.

“Well, we’re going to find a way to celebrate anyway,” Scott motioned to a cake sitting on the counter next to the piles of cookies. It was decorated with blue and orange frosting, ‘Happy 30th Derek’ was written in Allison’s neat script and there was a little wolf sitting on top. Derek didn’t start crying but he wanted to.

“Thanks guys, I have to pee.” He turned around and walked to the powder room that was under the stairs and emptied his bladder for the first of many times today. He could hear Allison and Scott moving around the kitchen moving cookies sheets and plates to make room for the cookies Allison just pulled out.

He splashed some water on his face and rubbed his hands over his enormous belly. Micheal was due the day after tomorrow. December 26. Derek was grateful that he wouldn’t have a Christmas birthday, because Christmas birthdays sucked. Derek exited the powder room and went to sit on the couch with his laptop and a cup of hot coco.

Scott turned on the fireplace and Derek sat and enjoyed one of the last days of calm he would have for the next few years.

OoOoOoOo

Derek woke up to a body pillow on his front and Stiles pressed against his back. He had gotten in late last night and slipped into bed around 2 am. Derek smiled and leaned back into his mate’s warmth. Stiles’ hand was firmly on his belly and Micheal was shifting almost like he was playing a game with Stiles’ hand. Derek was content in that moment, but his growing worries about his preparedness for having a kid was nagging at the back of his mind.

The clock on the nightstand said it was almost 8. Derek turned his head to look at Stiles. He looked so peaceful and calm. Derek wiped hair that was lingering on his forehead back into the bush on top of his head. He stirred a little.

“Hmm, Hap’y Bir’day,” He murmured into the pillow and looked up with a grin. The sight made Derek smile.

“Good morning,” Derek shifted onto his other side with some difficulty and kissed his mate. “Do you wanna open presents?”

“We have to wait for Scott, Allison, my dad, Melissa, and everyone else,” Stiles sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“Well, what if I have a present for you that we can’t open in front of everyone?” Derek raised an eyebrow as Stiles looked at him. “Help me sit up and I’ll show you.” Stiles stood up and walked to the other side of the bed. Derek heaved himself into a sitting position sitting against the headboard.

“What do you have planned Mama?”

“Don’t call me that, bring me the laptop” Stiles trotted over to the laptop that was sitting on the chair. Derek started up the laptop and opened the internet browser. “So I know that me bouncing on your dick is fun and all but this kid is betting too big to do that and its starting to really hurt my back-” Derek navigated to a page that was in his favorites.

“Why didn’t you say anything? We could have stopped.” Stiles took a seat next to his husband and watched the screen.

“I don’t want to stop. I need the constant reminder that you don’t find me completely appalling and want to leave me.” They both smile, “Anyway, I found this position that I think could work for us and I wanted to know what you thought.”

The page loaded and on it were two boys dressed in white button down shirts and black ties. The title of the page was called “Mormon Missionary Positions.” Stiles looked from the screen to his mate and raised an eyebrow.

“Just trust me,” was all he said as he scrolled to the right to reveal the two boys demonstrating many sexual positions. Stiles couldn’t help but laugh at some of the titles for the more ridiculous positions. Derek finally settled on a picture titled “Fitting the Sock.” The picture had one man sitting on his calves while his partner straddled his waist with his back flat on the floor.

“See, I was thinking that this could work because you would be hold my back giving me the support I need,” Derek pointed to the screen showing Stiles how the model was holding his partners back.

The two were quiet as Stiles looked at the picture, he moved his mouth a little and Derek watched him. He waited for a verdict, waiting to have his new position approved. It was his birthday and he was going to have birthday sex dammit.

“Yeah I think we can do that,” Stiles said finally. Derek leaned over and kissed him deeply, Derek let out a little moan when Stiles pulled away. “Do you wanna do it on the bed or on the floor? We probably have to go fast because my calves might fall asleep if I sit on them to long.” Stiles moved around the room trying to find a not empty bottle of lube. Derek could see the bulge in his pajama pants.

“We’ll do I on the bed, we can prep normal and figure out how to get into position when we get there,” Derek closed the laptop and put it on the nightstand. His shirt lifted up to reveal his son and his fleshy chest. His nipples were swollen and his chest had expanded to accommodate the breasts that had decided to make an appearance two days ago.  His dick was coming to life as he watched Stiles pull off his own shirt and pajama pants. He moved to lay down on his back on the bed.

Stiles returned to the bed with the bottle of lube and moved toward his mate and Derek wiggled out of his pajama pants. His cock was already leaking a little as it was released from the confines of the flannel.  It hit his stomach and Derek could see Stiles starring at his dick flush up against their son. Stiles licked his lips and crawled quickly to the older man.

“Jesus you’re beautiful,” Stiles held himself over his husband as he licked into Derek’s mouth.

Derek smiled softly to himself as Stiles turned him onto his side to get better access to his tight hole. Stiles maneuvered the body pillow to support Derek’s stomach and help spread his hips so that he could get his fingers where they needed to be.

They both knew that pregnant sex was not the most comfortable nor easy thing to do, but Derek was just supernaturally horny all the time. Stiles had always been very supportive in doing what they needed to do to make this as comfortable as possible for Derek. So if Derek needed a body pillow Stiles would go out and buy two. They needed more lube than they did before the pregnancy and usually after Derek couldn’t be touched by or smell Stiles for two hours. Stiles always did everything that was asked of him. Derek loved him even more for it.

Stiles lubed up his fingers and got to work getting a single digit into Derek’s ass. Derek moaned and rolled his hips as best he could into the electric sensation in his hole. Derek humped the body pillow in front of him as Stiles slid another finger in.

Derek took a breath in and out, Stiles started kissing down his neck and back stopping at the small dimples right above his butt. A third finger slips in. Derek lets out a sharp hiss and moans  when he releases his breath.

Derek’s dick was leaking all over the pillow and his belly, but he didn’t care. Somehow, in the two minutes Derek was in too much of a haze to notice Stiles switched his body around and was now mouthing at his dick. Fingers still working Derek open, Stiles took Derek into his mouth and played with his balls with his other hand.

Derek’s mouth hung open with a stream of moans, gasps, and the occasional profanity. Derek could feel Stiles’ erection on his thigh, but he was just to blissed out to try and do anything about it. It was his birthday dammit.

“Are ya ready?” Stiles asked panting and moaning.

Derek made a small “uh-hu” noise in response, his brain was to wrecked with pleasure to form coherent thoughts.

“Okay,” Stiles removed his fingers and Derek whined at the absence of the long digits. Stiles somehow got Derek on his back with a pillow underneath him and between his legs in once swift movement. Derek was impressed. Stiles slicked up his cock and teased Derek’s hole before pressing in slowly.

Derek moans and Stiles leans over and kisses his belly. Moving his hands to add more support to Derek’s back.

“Move, you ass,” Derek whined and Stiles smiled as he continued to kiss his mates stomach. “Hurry. This is starting to hurt.”

With this new development, Stiles started moving his hip and thrusting into Derek. Stiles’ legs started tingling but he pushed through it, trying to give Derek a good birthday present.

“No no no. Stop this hurts.” Derek called out and Stiles pulled out and moved away from the pregnant werewolf as he turned to his side with a pained look on his face. “Ow ow ow,” he was holding his stomach tight.

“Derek? Is everything okay?” Stiles moved to the bed but Derek slapped his hand away.

“DON’T TOUCH ME.” He growled and Stiles backed away. Worry still plastered on his face. “Gah, I’m sorry.” Derek bit out, his face still contorted with pain.

“Should I call Deaton?” Stiles asks as he tries to move toward his mate again.

“No,” his face started to relax, “I think there was too much gravity. My back started hurting, he’s too big to do anything.” Derek rubbed his hands over his belly. “I’m sorry,” he looked back at Stiles.

“No no no, don’t be sorry. Don’t ever be sorry. It’s okay, really. As long as you and Micheal are okay, I’m okay,” Stiles smiled. “I’m going to shower and head downstairs to get ready for everyone. Come down when you’re ready. Take your time.”

Derek nodded and continued to rub soothing circles on his son, who was poking feet our where his had was. Stiles went into the bathroom and Derek heard the shower click on along with the smell of arousal and eventually come before the water shut off and Stiles slinked out with a towel around his hips. Derek hadn’t moved.

Stiles dressed in some ridiculous Christmas outfit complete with a hideous sweater and red corduroy pants.

“I’ll be downstairs,” Stiles said and then walked out of the room.

Derek laid in bed, the pain was still shooting up his back but it was growing less intense by the minute.

OoOoOoOo

Derek came down an hour later, hands placed on his back as he waddled himself down the stairs. Stiles was in the kitchen getting some food ready for the pack’s arrival any minute now.

“Hey, you okay?” Stiles calls from the kitchen as Derek plops himself on the couch.

“Yeah. I’m really sorry. I don’t know what happened.” Derek called out.

“Der don’t worry about it. You’re due tomorrow, we should probably lay off the sex until Micheal is here.” Stiles was pulling some French toast out of the oven, it smelled heavenly.

Ten minute later the first hoard of pack mates made their way into the house. Scott, Allison, Melissa, and John walked in carrying bags of beautifully wrapped gifts. They each leaned down to give Derek a hug and wishing him a Happy Birthday rather than a Merry Christmas as the presents were placed under the tree. Melissa went to help Stiles in the kitchen while Scott started separating presents like an overeager ten year old.

Lydia, Jackson, Kira, and Malia walked in not too much later. Each carrying their own assortment of gifts. Scott made the announcement that the presents were sorted and ready for opening after breakfast had been dished out and eaten.

It was no surprise that Derek had the biggest pile, gifts with Christmas wrapping paper and birthday wrapping paper, as well as some that had some little baby ducklings and baby carriages.

They decided that they should just have a free for all for Christmas presents but Derek would open birthday and baby shower presents separately after everyone was done. The living room exploded with the sound of tearing paper and squeals about what the decorative paper was concealing.

Stiles walked around collecting trash, already falling into the mother hen mode Derek knew he would fit, as Derek ripped open a present from John. The small item inside made him stop and stare at it. The room around him was filled with chatter and sound but in his own space it was quiet.

“Where did you get this?” Derek looked up at John, the room quieted. It was then that Derek noticed that the sheriff was staring at him.  

“I was going through some old evidence boxes and thought that that would be better in your care rather than in some evidence locker.” Derek’s eyes welled up and tears were falling before he could stop them. He stood up as fast as he could and got himself into the powder room as fast as he could. Stiles was right behind him.

Derek slammed the door shut before Stiles could sneak in with him.

“Derek,” Stiles reached or the door handle to find that it was locked. Stiles turned around and looked at his dad, eyes full of worry.  All of the movement in the room stopped, everyone looking at the door of the small restroom. “What did you give him?!” anger leaked into Stiles voice.

“It was an old wooden baby rattle that was found on the preserves a few days after the fire. If I had known it would upset him…” The sheriff’s voice trailed off.

Stiles thanked every higher power when Melissa spoke up and said, “Let’s give these two some privacy,” and ushered everyone out to the backyard to see the now finished deck.

Stiles waited until the pack was out of earshot. “Derek?” He spoke much softer straining to hear what was going on inside. He could hear sniffles and hiccups. “Derek, will you open the door? Everyone is outside. It’s just me.” The door flies open and Derek rushed out and wraps his hands around Stiles and his face into Stiles’ neck. Stiles hugs him back, letting his mate scent his neck for comfort.

Derek’s stomach between them comforted him more than he knew it could, knowing his son and his mate were okay.  They were here and they were close. They stayed like that for a minute before Derek peeled himself off and reached for the box that was sitting on the sink counter.

“It was my great grandmother’s.” The object inside was beautiful. It was hand carved wood with a glass globe that contained seeds. The handle was scratched from being in the hands of tiny werewolves who couldn’t control their shifts. A Triskelion was scared into the bottom. “It started off empty. But as our pack grew and more children were born, a Moon Flower seed is added to the globe.” A sniffle came from Derek as he wiped it with his sleeve. “I thought I would never see it again.” More tears fell from his eyes. Stiles took his husband into another hug.

It took a while for Derek to calm down but once he did and the pack was back in the house he thanked the Sheriff and hugged him. Derek apologized for his behavior but everyone agreed that it was not a problem.

OoOoOoOo

The remainder of the Christmas presents were opened and Lunch was being prepared by Allison, Melissa, and Stiles. Derek had a plate of cookies sitting atop his stomach as everyone around him was talking and being together.

The pack hadn’t been together like this since July when Derek and Stiles announced their pregnancy. It gave Derek’s wolf comfort to know that his entire pack was okay and here with him.

Lunch came soon enough and a the cake Allison made yesterday was brought out along with a very out of tune variation of ‘Happy Birthday’ were Scott and Stiles sang it with the amendments ‘ you look like a monkey and you smell like one too!’ making Derek glare at the father of his soon arriving child with false worry. Stiles leaned down and kissed him on his scruffy cheek.

The presents Derek received were all more for Micheal than him, but Derek didn’t mind. Derek hadn’t really wanted anything and everything their family had gotten them were things they needed.

Lydia had given them even more clothes for their son, even a couple of dresses. “Just in case Deaton was wrong.” The sheriff and Melissa had gotten them a baby monitor system with cameras. Scott and Allison got Derek an ‘all terrain’ running stroller so Derek could take the baby running in the woods. Malia and Kira gave them an abundance of bottles, binkies, bibs, and baby silverware. Both he and Stiles were very grateful.

The baby shower presents were suspicious because they were all the same size and shape, but Stiles started crying tears of joy when he discovered that they were boxes and boxes of diapers.

There was no dinner to be prepared because they hadn’t planned on everyone staying that late so Stiles ordered pizza and everyone crowded around the television in the basement to watch “How The Grinch Stole Christmas” and “It’s A Wonderful Life.”

Everyone started heading out when Derek declared that he was going to go to bed around 8 o’clock. Hugs were given as everyone exited the house.  The house was empty and quiet and Stiles kissed Derek while car engines were being turned on.

That night, Derek couldn’t sleep. He could tell Stiles wasn’t asleep either, his heartbeat was unsteady. They both laid in bed. Derek curled around a body pillow and Stiles starring up at the ceiling. Neither of them were talking because the silence said it all.

They were scared.

“Der?” Stiles broke the silence.

“Yeah?” Derek turned his head and looked at his mate as the moon streamed in and lit up his face.

“What are the chances that this kid is human?” Stiles asked, he must have been nervous because his heartbeat was spiking.

“I don’t know. My mother had three kids and all of us were wolves, but my dad was a wolf too from what I’ve been told. My aunt married a human and had two kids, one was a wolf and the other wasn’t. But I don’t really know. We could ask Deaton.” Micheal being human never crossed his mind. In his mind Micheal had always been a werewolf. Behind him Stiles started to shift to his back. “I’ve never considered the idea that Micheal could be human.” His eyes started watering and he let out a small sniffle.

Stiles lifted himself up and kissed Derek’s cheek and wiped the tear away.

“Hey, we’re going to be fine. I don’t care either way. Human, werewolf, heck I wouldn’t care if he was a three legged monkey. He’s our kid and I don’t care. Granted, finding diapers with three leg holes will be kind of hard.” A small chuckle left Derek’s mouth as Stiles’ hands wrapped around Derek’s middle and nestled his face into Derek’s neck.

“No, it’s not that. I mean,” he wiped some snot off of his nose, “I’m scared.” Derek took the hand that was rested on his stomach. “I mean, I never knew my dad. He left when I was a kid. I don’t know what dad’s do. The closest thing I had to a dad was Peter and I don’t want to use that bastard as an influence to my parenting.” Derek’s voice was shaking and was being interrupted by hiccups.

“We’ll be great parents. I don’t know how I know that, but I just trust you enough to know that it’s true.” Stiles took a breath before adding, “I hope you trust me enough to know that we’ll be great parents.”

“Of course I trust you. I’ve trusted you since the day you saved my life in that dumb pool.” Derek laughed with a tear still in his eye.

“Well then stop worrying. This little guy is gonna be here tomorrow. We have the rest of our lives to worry about this kid.” Stiles took their joined hands and rubbed Derek’s stomach again.

“Your dad said that. You can’t use your dad’s words to sooth me.” Derek said turning his head, Stiles dug more into the warmth of his neck.

The both fell quiet and soon they both drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! What did you think? One last chapter after this I promise. I will forever disregard Allison's death. Malia and Kira are dating. Peter is NOT Malia's father because who ever thought that was a good idea needs to have their brain checked. I don't even know where Peter is so oops. 
> 
> The Mormon Missonary Positions page is a real [thing](http://mormonmissionarypositions.com/)  
> and [Moonflowers](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moonflower) are flowers that bloom at night. Like werewolves, get it? 
> 
> Leave a comment?


	6. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After nine months Micheal is finally on his way into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So yay! The end is here! Wow this took a lot longer than I thought it would. I had to add some tags to this story but nothing to major. This chapter turned out a lot longer than I thought it was going to. Anyway, thanks for reading this. Even if you didn't read the series I'm glad you read this little part and if you're reading the series I hope you stick around for a lot more Stay at home daddy!Derek fun. 
> 
> Just a friendly reminder that I don't have a beta, so any and all mistakes are mind. I try my best to fix them but some get by me but if you let me know I will fix them I promise.
> 
> Also, the first section I added to the end of the last chapter because I decided that I didn't like the ending of chapter 5. So I posed it with this chapter so that you could read it but last chapter has been updated with the first section as the new ending. So this chapter really begins in the second part.
> 
> Enjoy!!

December 25, 2020

OoOoOoOo

That night, Derek couldn’t sleep. He could tell Stiles wasn’t asleep either, his heartbeat was unsteady. They both laid in bed. Derek curled around a body pillow and Stiles starring up at the ceiling. Neither of them were talking because the silence said it all.

They were scared.

“Der?” Stiles broke the silence.

“Yeah?” Derek turned his head and looked at his mate as the moon streamed in and lit up his face.

“What are the chances that this kid is human?” Stiles asked, he must have been nervous because his heartbeat was spiking.

“I don’t know. My mother had three kids and all of us were wolves, but my dad was a wolf too from what I’ve been told. My aunt married a human and had two kids, one was a wolf and the other wasn’t. But I don’t really know. We could ask Deaton.” Micheal being human never crossed his mind. In his mind Micheal had always been a werewolf. Behind him Stiles started to shift to his back. “I’ve never considered the idea that Micheal could be human.” His eyes started watering and he let out a small sniffle.

Stiles lifted himself up and kissed Derek’s cheek and wiped the tear away.

“Hey, we’re going to be fine. I don’t care either way. Human, werewolf, heck I wouldn’t care if he was a three legged monkey. He’s our kid and I don’t care. Granted, finding diapers with three leg holes will be kind of hard.” A small chuckle left Derek’s mouth as Stiles’ hands wrapped around Derek’s middle and nestled his face into Derek’s neck.

“No, it’s not that. I mean,” he wiped some snot off of his nose, “I’m scared.” Derek took the hand that was rested on his stomach. “I mean, I never knew my dad. He left when I was a kid. I don’t know what dad’s do. The closest thing I had to a dad was Peter and I don’t want to use that bastard as an influence to my parenting.” Derek’s voice was shaking and was being interrupted by hiccups.

“We’ll be great parents. I don’t know how I know that, but I just trust you enough to know that it’s true.” Stiles took a breath before adding, “I hope you trust me enough to know that we’ll be great parents.”

“Of course I trust you. I’ve trusted you since the day you saved my life in that dumb pool.” Derek laughed with a tear still in his eye.

“Well then stop worrying. This little guy is gonna be here tomorrow. We have the rest of our lives to worry about this kid.” Stiles took their joined hands and rubbed Derek’s stomach again.

“Your dad said that. You can’t use your dad’s words to sooth me.” Derek said turning his head, Stiles dug more into the warmth of his neck.

The both fell quiet and soon they both drifted to sleep.

OoOoOoOo

Six days later- December 31, 2020 – 10 am

OoOoOoOo

“I want this kid out of me!” Derek yelled from the couch. He was star fished, well as star fished as an overdue alpha werewolf could be, on the couch. “Why is he so stubborn? He gets it from you!” Derek pointed to Stiles who was sitting in the chair perpendicular to the couch.

“Me? Excuse you but you’re the stubborn one in this-“ Derek growled. “You’re right hun. This is entirely my fault. Damn me and my stubbornness!” Stiles shook a fist in the air.

Derek wasn’t wearing a shirt because he was uncomfortably hot and he didn’t like the way the fabric rubbed up against his, for lack of a better term, breasts; leaving his belly on display. Micheal was moving around a lot these past few days. So much so that sometimes you could see him poking out. It reminded Stiles of that scene from Alien.

“Help me up, I have to pee again.” Derek raised his hands in the air waiting for his mate to hoist him up. Stiles all but leaped out of the chair to help his husband to the bathroom. “This sucks. Does this kid know he’s six days overdue? Like really?” Derek plopped down on the toilet seat, it was easier than shooting blind apparently, as Stiles leaned in the door frame and listened to the three drops of pee that fell into the bowl. “Really? That’s it? It felt like I had a water tank in there. Not to mention I haven’t pooped in like four days.” Stiles walked over and helped Derek up again. “Why can’t I have a C-section like I originally wanted?”

Stiles felt bad as Derek washed his hands and waddle back to the couch to continue his star fish in anticipation for their son to get this show on the road.

“Deaton said a C-section would require some sort of wolfsbane to keep you from healing, and the wolfsbane could affect Micheal. It could also hurt you more than help you. We agreed a natural birth would be best, for both of you. Therefore, we have to wait for that little guy,” Stiles points to his stomach, “to get going.” Stiles took his seat again and continued reading his case files while Derek stared at the ceiling.

“We haven’t talked about last names,” Derek said ten minutes later.

“I just assumed since I took yours we were going with Hale. Were you thinking something different?” Stiles set down the manila folder.

“What about Stilinski-Hale?” Derek moved his attention to Stiles.

“Then he would be Micheal Anthony Stilinski-Hale. OH! We could call him MASH! What a great nickname. Mash." As he said it he raised his hands up together and moved them away as he said the name, "That could be our thing! We could name all of our children so that their names would make words that have a-”

“Hale is fine then.” Derek looked back up. Stiles raised his hands as if to say ‘fine’. “Wait, what ‘children’?” Derek looked back at Stiles.

“Oh, well. I just assumed we would have more. I mean, your wolf did this to make more wolves, to strengthen the pack. If you want to stop after one that cool with me I mean-“ Stiles sighed. “I love you no matter how many kids we have. If Micheal is it then I’d be happy, if we have a brood of nine or whatever is the average for werewolf families I’m cool with that to. So long as I am raising these kids with you I’m happy.”

Derek had a tear in his eye, “Of course I want to have more kids with you.” Stiles stood up to kiss Derek.

“GAh,” Stiles felt Micheal move under his skin, “that is so gross.” Stiles pulled his hand away.

“Yeah well try living with him 24/7, stepping all over your internal organs. For OVER NINE MONTHS!” Derek said to his stomach. As if reminding their son that he was overdue.

“He’ll be here soon enough and then you’re going to miss this. I bet you twenty bucks.” Derek looked over and gave Stiles the deadest deadpan to ever deapan.  “Fine. There’s already a pool, so I just thought that you might want in on that action,” Derek growled. “Shutting up now.”

They sat in silence. They sat and did nothing. Maybe they were waiting; maybe they were trying to procrastinate the inevitable. Derek didn’t know. Stiles seemed like his mind was twenty miles away at the precinct.

His paternity leave started on The Due Date of Lies, as Derek has started calling it. But he still had a ton of paper work to do so he is doing as much as he can before Micheal decides to pop into the world.

“FUCK!” Derek yelled.

“Der, he can hear you.” Stiles continues looking at his papers.

“No. Shit. Ow this hurts.” Derek started pushing himself up and put his hands on his hips. Trying to leach his own pain.

“Is that a contraction?” The folder that was on his lap was shut and he stood up and sat next to his husband, hands splayed on his stomach.

“Shit I don’t know. But damn it hurts.” They both sat, waiting for the next one.

When nothing happens for three hours Derek is confident enough to stand up and go get some hot chocolate. Stiles moved to the kitchen table he looked so in his element it made Derek happy his mate was doing work he loved. . His heart did a flutter he would have been embarrassed if anyone had heard.

He poured the hot milk into the mug and started to move toward the table when another pang of pain ripped through his abdomen. He dropped the mug on the floor where it exploded into a dozen pieces.

“Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit shit shit shit fuck shit.” Derek grabbed the counter and Stiles flailed to his mate in the kitchen.

“I’m going to call Deaton,” Stiles pulled out his phone.

“YOU THINK?” Derek barked out clutching the underside of his stomach. His claws were extended into the counter and his teeth were extending. He was taking deep breathes in but the pain wasn’t going away.

Deaton was on speed dial at this point and Stiles pressed call just as Derek cursed through the contraction.

“Hello Mr. Stili-“

“Deaton, Derek’s in labor. Maybe. You need to get here like now.” Stiles was running his hands through his hair and looking at Derek who was still hunched over the counter.

“I’m in the middle of an appointment-“

“Deaton, my kid is six days overdue and my husband looks like he’s going to bite my face off. Will you please get over here? If you’re indisposed send Scott or someone. Please. I need someone here.” Stiles nearly yelled into his phone.

“I’ll send Scott over right away,” the vet hung up and Derek looked up at his husband, red leaking into his eyes.

“Scott’s on his way-“

“What. About. Deaton?” He growled out.

“Whoa, calm down there Growly.” Derek half shifted and roared and Stiles flailed backwards. “He’s,” Stiles took a breath, “He’s in the middle of an appointment-“ Derek cursed again and his face fell back into his human form.

“Can you help me upstairs please?” His voice was so quiet and vulnerable that Stiles' heart broke as he took Derek’s hand, kissed his forehead, and held him up as he waddled up the stairs to their room.   

The room has been ready for the birth since The Due Date of Lies. There was a plastic under sheet under the regular sheets and Deaton had brought all the equipment they needed like a heart monitor, more for Stiles then Derek. Everything was ready; they were only waiting for Micheal.

Stiles helped Derek sit down on the bed. The pain was slowly taking a toll on Derek. He was moving really slow and his face hadn’t relaxed from the annoyed constipated look he’s been giving since he dropped the mug.  Sitting down made Derek hiss in pain.

“Ow,” was all Derek said when he leaned back on the abundance of pillows that were in front of the headboard. The doorbell rang half an hour later but Stiles was hesitant to leave his mate in such pain, even for a few moments.

“Please go answer that door,” Derek said again in the soft weak voice. Stiles gave Derek a chaste kiss and then ran down the stairs and found Scott standing on his porch.  

“Hey man. How is he?” Scott moved into the door and gave his best friend a hug.

“He’s hurting a lot more than either of us expected. Turns out werewolf healing doesn’t help with labor pain,” Stiles shrugs as he leads Scott up the stairs and into their room.

Derek was still on the bed, his legs were lying open and his hands were rubbing his hips under his belly. Scott asked permission to enter with a flash of his eyes before going into the room and Derek responded with a flash of his red eyes.

“How you feeling Derek?” Scott asked as he moved to wrap the heart monitor around his stomach.

“I’m about to shove a person out of my body so what do you think?” the alpha snapped back. Stiles helped Derek sit up as Scott wrapped the heart monitor around his husband.

“How far apart of the contractions?” Scott asked to both of them. Derek remained quiet waiting for Stiles to answer.

“The first one happened like three or four hours ago, but then he had another one right before we got up here.” Stiles was biting his thumb nail and pacing at the foot of the bed.

“I had another one when you went down stairs.” Derek said through gritted teeth. Stiles went and took his hand, comforting him through another contraction.

“Wow, those are really close. Deaton said he wasn’t going to be here for like, six hours. He had surgeries scheduled all day today.”

Stiles could feel how tense Derek got at the news that Deaton would not be here for a while. He rubbed circles into his skin and leaned into him.

“He said if we really needed him he would be here,” Scott said.

“Well then we’ll have to wait and see.” Stiles sat down next to Derek. Scott left the room and Derek leaned a head on Stiles’ shoulder. They sat in the quiet, with only the steady pulse of Micheal’s heartbeat filling the space between them.

“You win.” Derek said.

“What do I win? It’s not cool if I don’t know what I won.” Stiles looked up at Derek.

“He isn’t even here yet and I already miss him,” a tear fell and Stiles let out a small laugh and kissed his cheek.

“You owe me twenty bucks.” They continued to sit.

To their surprise another contraction didn’t come until an hour later. But the intensity was worse than anything before it.

“Stiles I swear we’re not having another child. Fuck fuck shit. I hate you a lot right now.” Derek writhed on the bed waiting for the contraction to pass. “Scott you get Deaton here now, I want this kid out of me and I don’t care if wolfsbane is involved.” Stiles was wiping his forehead with a wet towel.

“Derek, Deaton already told you that it could hurt Micheal-“

“SCOTT,” the wolf let some of his alpha into the call and Scott jumped back and pulled his phone out to call Deaton and rushed out of the room.

Stiles at that point was holding his tongue because things could only get worse for him, but he stayed there on the bed and endured the contraction with his mate. He might need a cast on his hand after this but that would be the least of his concerns.

Scott poked his head into the room and sent Stiles a look of ‘please come here so I don’t have to face my pregnant-in-labor-might-bite-my-head-off alpha. Stiles told Derek that he would be right back and he walked out of the room and raised his eyebrows at Scott.

“Deaton won’t come until the contractions are 20 minutes apart consistently.” Scott looked petrified.

“Well that sucks major dick.” Stiles looks at Scott and says, “He can’t hurt you bud,” Stiles put a hand on the beta’s shoulder, “he can’t even stand up by himself.” Derek could obviously hear them because a growl came from the room and Scott looked ready to bolt out of the house.

Stiles went back in and found Derek hugging a pillow for dear life as his face looked pained. Stiles asked Scott to bring them some ice and water.

Stiles crawled back on the bed and told his husband, “He’ll be here before you know it,” Stiles said as Derek crushed his hand still riding out the aftershock of the previous contraction.

“I have no idea who you are referring to but yes I want him to be here soon or else I’m going to be ripping someone’s head off.” Derek said after the pain seemed to subside.

“I love you,” Stiles said looking at Derek, all sweaty and red faced.

“I’m not your biggest fan right now,” the comment made Stiles smile and Derek put his head back against the pillows behind him. Scott came back in with the cup and a pitcher full of ice water. Stiles took the cup and gave it to Derek.

For the moment the house was quiet.

OoOoOoOo

Decmeber 31, 2020 – 7PM

OoOoOoOo

The contractions were still irregular. Some were mere minutes apart and the longest span between two was about two and a half hours. Derek was getting really annoyed and the pain was increasing but nothing seemed to be going anywhere.

“Nine hours. Really? Really?” Derek held his stomach and was still laying down on the pillows behind him.  Scott was sitting in the room with him while Stiles was outside in the hall on the phone with Deaton again for the seventh time.

“No Deaton, they’re very irregular,” Stiles said into the phone.

“Mr. Stilinski-”

“My last name is Hale Deaton. It’s been like, six years.” Stiles interrupted as he started down the stairs so that Derek couldn’t hear what he or Deaton was saying.

“Sorry, Mr. Hale, I can’t do anything until he is closer to giving birth.”

“Deaton, it’s been nine going on ten hours, he’s getting really irritable and tired. I’m afraid something is going to happen to him if we don’t get this going.” He was leaning on the counter, the mug and now dried milk still on the floor.

“I don’t know what you expect me to do Stiles. I can’t make your son come faster than he wants to. Labor is bound to be longer for Derek because his body has to create a birth canal for the child, not to mention the normal pains of labor of his hips being widened to accommodate the child’s head. Now I suggest that Derek get as much rest as he can. Like I said half an hour ago, there is nothing my presence there will do besides add another person in the house.” The words sounded like a slap in the face, making Stiles realize what he needed to do instead of freaking out.

“Okay. I’ll call if anything changes.” Stiles hit the end button on his phone and scrolled to his dad’s name.

It rang four times before the phone was answered by Melissa.

“Hey sweetheart. Is everything okay?” Melissa’s voice sounded so reassuring to him.

“Um yeah, is my dad there?” Stiles toed off his socks in the hallway.

“Yeah he’s right here, do you need to talk to him?”

“If you put me on speaker I can tell both of you.” Stiles eyes started welling up with tears a little. He heard a beep and his dad’s voice boomed in from nowhere.

“Hey son! Sorry! We’re on our way to Kim Sander’s house for a New Year’s Party. What’s going on kiddo?”

“Derek’s in labor,” he laughed out. He can’t believe it took this long for him to call his dad and tell him that his grandson was about to be born.

“No, you’re kidding,” his voice was soft and Melissa was squealing closer to the phone.

“No, I’m not. He had his first contraction about ten hours ago. It’s a slow moving process but we’re getting there. He’s doing great,” He paused. “Scott’s here. Deaton won’t come until the contractions are closer together. Says Scott can hold down the fort until he is needed.” Stiles finds himself holding his elbow and pacing up and down the hallway.

“Wow son. I am really proud of you.”

“It’s not me; it’s all Derek. He is so unbelievably strong,” Stiles peaked into the room to find Scott opening the window. Both ends of the call were quiet before Stiles asked, “I know I may just be paranoid, but I would really like to have a nurse here just in case. Melissa would you mind-“

“Yes! Oh Stiles honey, yes. We’ll be right over. I’m just going to stop by the hospital and pick up a few things.” Stiles thought in that moment that Melissa was a god sent.

“Thanks Melissa, I don’t even know how to begin how to thank you!”

“John, turn around I’ll call Kim and tell her we’re not coming. Stiles you tell Derek that we are on our way,” Melissa called out.

“Love you son, we’ll see you in a bit.” The call ended and Stiles looked down at his phone to see a picture of Derek sitting in the chair in their room rubbing his belly and sitting in the moonlight. The screen turned off and Stiles walked into their bedroom.

Derek was lying on his side now, with his trusty body pillow threaded between his legs and under his stomach. Stiles dragged the chair from the window and moved it next to the bed. Scott left the room in search of food.

“Thanks,” Derek mumbled from his pillow cocoon face covered in sweat and hooded eyes.

“For what?”

“For that,” Derek picked up his head and looked at Stiles. Sleep heavy in his eyes.

“For what?” Stiles was thinking back but he couldn’t remember doing anything to him since he came in.

“What you told John and Melissa,” he mumbled back.

“It’s true. You are the bravest man I ever met, and you are incredible for doing this for us. I’ve never loved you more than right now. With you big belly and your swollen ankles and your-“

“Shut up, I’m trying to sleep before another contraction.” Stiles shut his mouth and watched as Derek’s face relaxed and a soft snore came from the bed.

OoOoOoOo

December 31,2020 – 9PM

OoOoOoOo

John and Melissa arrived soon, but when Stiles opened the door he saw that the entire pack was out on the lawn. With tents.

“Umm, what’s a- what’s going on here?” Stiles waved his hand around to the three tents that were set up on the lawn.  To Stiles’  surprise Jackson was the one to speak up first.

“He’s our alpha dumb ass. Our close proximity will help his wolf and Micheal.” He rolled his eyes as if it was something that he should have known, which he probably should have.

“Well, whatever. Just stay outside.” Stiles closed the door after John and Melissa snuck in behind him. “Thanks for coming Mama McCall. I just need someone who knows a little about birthing children here.” His arms wrapped around Melissa and then his father clapped his hands on his back.

“Mom! Thank god you’re here. He’s all yours now.” Scott ran down the stairs and out the door and into Allison’s tent without much more to add.

The three headed up the stairs and just as they reached the top Derek let out a scream of pain and the trio rushed to the room to find Derek half wolfed out and sitting up. Melissa and Stiles took no time in rushing to Derek and Stiles took his hand and Melissa started rubbing his lower back with the heel of her hand. After a few moments the fangs and the sideburns disappeared and Derek collapsed onto the bed.

“We need to take his pants off,” Melissa said to Stiles. He nodded and climbed on the bed to start removing the pants.

From the door John said, “This is my cue to leave. I’ll see you on the other side son.” He walked out of the room and Stiles heard the front door close a few seconds later.

“Tell me about your day Stiles?” Melissa moved around the room gathering the comforter and top sheet off of the bed and throwing them into a pile by the closet.

“Derek started having contractions at 10 this morning. At first we thought it was Braxton Hicks but then he had another one and we got him up here,” Stiles slipped Derek’s socks off. “Then we called Deaton not too long ago and he said that Derek’s labor was going to take longer because his body needs to make a birth canal or something like that.” Stiles started slinking down the sweatpants off of Derek’s hips, “Then I called you because as much as I love Scott he’s not a people nurse. And that’s pretty much the highlights.”  

Melissa was still running around. She took the heart monitor off of Derek and wiped some sweat off of his brow while Stiles got the pants off.

“I think he passed out from the pain,” she said offhandedly from her position next to the bed.

Stiles knew Derek’s body. Stiles loved Derek’s body. One of Stiles’ favorite features of Derek’s body was his butt, but once the pants were off Stiles was a little worried about his mate. His butt had stretched sideways and frankly looked swollen.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles looked to the veteran nurse for answers.

“His hips are widening. That or this birth canal you mention is causing this. If you don’t mind Stiles I would like to see if he is umm dilated.” Stiles only nodded as he moved up the bed. Melissa dug into the bag that she had brought for some latex gloves.

“Hmm?” Derek stirred as Stiles climbed on the bed.

“Derek, Melissa is here to help us until Deaton gets here.” Derek made a small noise, “We need you to sit up so she can see where we’re at.” Derek slowly sat up with the help of both Stiles and Melissa. His feet were propped up on some other pillows and Stiles stroked his hair as Melissa looked between his legs.

“Well, I’m no werewolf doctor but I would say this birth canal is about done. Wow. Never thought I would be saying those words. If I am correct, and don’t take my word for this but dilation should start after the canal is done. All we can do now is wait.” Melissa puts Derek’s legs down and finds a blanket to cover himself with.

Melissa left the two men in their room to be along.

“I’m so tired Stiles.” Derek said, his voice was almost heartbreaking.

“I know babe. It’ll be over soon. Ha, your whole pack is outside in tents waiting to meet their new nephew. Dad’s outside too. Everyone is here.” Stiles pecked Derek on the lips. “Go to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

So Derek leaned back into Stiles and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

OoOoOoOo

December 31,2020 -11 PM

OoOoOoOo

“STIIIIILES!!!!!!!!!” Stiles sprang up from the kitchen table dismissing his coffee and bolted up the stairs. He didn’t need to be a werewolf to know that there was alpha in that call, but Stiles knew not to disobey it.

“Derek?!” When he reached the room Derek was sitting up again clutching his stomach. He ran to the bed and saw that it was wet. “Melissa!” Melissa was right behind him.

“His water broke, this means the baby is coming soon.”

“How soon is soon?” Derek asked from the bed through clenched teeth, gripping his thighs, and leaning forward.

“Though to say. The longest labor I’ve seen was almost 36 hours. Shortest maybe 3?” Derek groaned. “I’m sorry hun but we just have to wait.”

“I’m calling Deaton, he needs to be here now,” Stiles pulls out his phone and dials Deaton’s number for the twentieth time. Derek didn’t say anything as Melissa coached him in some breathing.

“Mr. Ha-“

“You need to get here now. It is eleven o’clock at night and my husband needs a supernatural professional here NOW.” Derek makes grabby hands for the phone and Stiles gives it to him willingly.

“Hey Deaton, it’s Derek,” His voice was to nice and Stiles knew Deaton was going to get it. “If you don’t get your DRUID ASS DOWN TO MY HOUSE WITHIN THE NEXT TWENTY MINUTES I WILL SEND MY ENTIRE PACK AFTER YOU AND LET ME TELL YOU THEY WILL NEVER FIND YOUR BODY!” Outside Stiles heard some howls, along with a couple of yips from Malia. He hung up without a response and smiled at Stiles and Melissa both in shell shock. “Can I have some water please?” his voice back to the soft weakness of a man in pain.

Melissa brought up the cup of water to his mouth and gently poured it in, Derek guzzled it down as Stiles tried his best to comfort his mate.

It was no surprise that the doorbell rang thirty minutes later. No one went to answer it and soon the vet walked into the room and saw that Derek was working his way through another contraction. No one moved from where they were. Stiles sitting with Derek between his legs gripping his hand even though he looked like he was in just as much pain as Derek, and Melissa between his legs checking his dilation.

“Fucking finally,” Derek growled out as he came down from the haze of the contraction, leaning back into Stiles. The druid moving around the room.

“It shouldn’t be too much longer now honey,” Melissa said, “You’re about half way there. Which is really fast, but maybe you’re having a little supernatural help.” Derek nodded breathing heavily.

“The longest part of this process is the making of the birth canal. Delivery should be much faster, but I’m afraid the pain will be about the same,” Deaton says as he puts gloves on and puts his head between Derek’s legs to confirm Melissa’s theory.

“Don’t you think that that is something you should have told us earlier?” Stiles barks out from behind, Derek glared at Deaton sitting in quiet furry.

“It must have slipped my mind. I am sorry,” Derek twitches as Deaton uses his fingers to examine the birth canal. “This looks good, everything from this point should be smooth.” Deaton removed his fingers and Derek relaxed back into Stiles.

Melissa hands Stiles a towel to blot off some of the sweat that has accumulated on his husband’s forehead.

“You’re doing amazing Derek, I’m so proud of my handsome mate,” Stiles whispers into Derek’s ear as he places a kiss on his temple. The comment makes Derek’s wolf preen and only makes him want to Stiles even more proud by delivering a healthy baby.

“Don’t butter me up. I’m not your number one fan right now,” Stiles could tell Derek was worn out.

The room falls quiet. The four of them sitting in silence. Derek’s head fell back on Stiles’ shoulder as his eyes fall shut but he’s still awake, squeezing Stiles’ hand. Melissa kept changing our the ice from Derek’s cup that was sitting on the nightstand. Derek loved having his mate and pack so close. He somehow knew that it would have been harder without them being so near. He was almost lost in the thought of how much he loved his pack when another contraction hit.

“Dammit!” Derek yelled and Stiles clutched his hand and braced himself for the pain that was about to be inflicted. Derek bit down. The pain was so overpowering that Derek couldn’t get any noise to escape his mouth. Deaton and Melissa poked their heads in between his legs.

“You see this? This means that-” Deaton began but Derek interrupted with a loud scream and Deaton looked up from the end of the bed. “I think it’s almost time to push.”

“Please for the love of all things in this universe get this kid OUT OF ME!!” Derek yelled with all of the voice he could muster.

“You’re almost there baby. You’re doing such an amazing job.” Stiles kissed his head and felt a little guilty that he brought all of this pain upon his mate.

“Don’t do that.” Derek spoke up again.

“What? Do what?” Stiles continued to look at him. Instead of answering Derek screamed and tightened his grip on Stiles’ poor hand.

“Melissa will you go get some more towels please? You’re just about fully dilated. Are you ready to be fathers gentlemen?” Derek and Stiles assumed the question was rhetorical and waited out the contraction.

Melissa came back in with the towels and gave one to Deaton.

“Woah,” Melissa said as she caught a glimpse at whatever was happening down there. Stiles had no desire to see what was happening. He had enough being babies being born in freshman health to scar him for multiple lifetimes.

Another contraction ripped through Derek and he wolfed out complete with claws which dug into Stiles skin. Stiles didn’t make a sound because his mate was in much worse pain than he was and he was not going to pull a Ross and complain about the pain when he was in when the person he loves is giving birth to his child.

“Excellent Derek. Stiles will you move up a little so that Derek is sitting up more? Derek, on the next contraction you’re going to push. Grab the underneath of your thighs if you need to. Stiles is there to support your back. Melissa, are you ready?” Deaton sat at the bottom of the bed.

Derek’s face was red and soaked with sweat when another contraction came.

“Push Derek push!” Deaton called from the foot of the bed. Derek grabbed his thighs and pulled himself up and pushed. He didn’t scream, determination painted on his face. “Relax Derek.” Derek fell back onto Stiles.

“Great job, doing so good. Almost there Der. Just a few more.” Stiles said. Nobody moved.

Another contraction. “Push Derek.” He did. THis time there was a little scream at the end before he relaxed back onto Stiles.

“You’re doing a fantastic job honey,” Melissa said from her spot next to Deaton, she petted his foot in reassurance.

Derek was huffing breaths in and out as fast as he could. Even on the longest runs Stiles has never seen Derek this out of breath. The third contractions comes right after the other. Stiles helped Derek reached his thighs and cheered on with simple “Push Derek, push,” as Deaton announced that he was crowning.

Derek fell back on to Stiles again. It was not a minute later before he was pushing again. Each push getting louder and closer resembling a howl. Stiles was glad they were in the middle of the woods. Melissa assured them that one more push and Micheal would be here.

The hopefully last contraction came and Deaton said, “Derek, you’re doing great but I need a really big push from you here. Derek nodded and leaned forward. With Stiles behindh him and knowing his pack was just outside Derek pushed as hard as he can. He felt a rush of relief from his abdomen and collapsed onto Stiles for the last time.

OoOoOoOo

January 1,2021 - 12:07 AM

OoOoOoOo

The room filled with a sharp cry.

“It’s a boy!” Melissa called as took the baby into a towel.

“You did an outstanding job Derek but there is still the afterbirth." With another push, not nearly as hard as the previous the after birth was delivered and Micheal was whisked away by Mrs. McCall.

“You did it Der. You did it and i am so proud of you. I love you so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you! God I love you,” Stiles leaned down and kissed his husband. His hair was soaked and his face was red and tear stained but Stiles couldn't think of a single moment when he was more beautiful.

“Daddy? Would you like to cut the cord?” Melissa asked Stiles.

“He’s Papa, I’m Daddy.” Derek mumbles. He was so tired he was falling asleep right then and there.

“I’m sorry. What do you say Papa?” Stiles slinked out from behind Derek and walked to the bassinet by the window was his son.

“Wow,” was all he could say. Melissa clamped the umbilical cord and Stiles snipped it with the scissors. He let out a little laugh and hugged Melissa.

“Do you want to hold him?” Melissa asked.

“Can I?” Stiles eyes were welling up with tears. He was shaking a little but he wanted nothing more than to say hello to his son.

“You course you can!” Melissa picked up his son and he made a little noise and handed him to Stiles.

“Oh wow. Hi.” Micheal was looking around, still a little red. His nose was smashed in but all ten fingers and all ten toes were there. He had black hair like Derek but his eyes were all Stiles. “Happy Birthday Micheal.”

“He’s fallen asleep. He should wake up in about an hour. His instincts will kick in. Until then, let him rest. Twelve hours of labor is hard on anyone.” Deaton said still sitting at the foot of the bed. “The birth canal should start reshaping back to normal soon.” He cleared his throat, “If you two plan on any coitus I suggest not using the birth canal. I am not entirely sure, but it may lead to another pregnancy so use caution.” He nodded, gathered his things and left the room without another word.

Stiles continued to look at his son. He still couldn't believe that he was here. Melissa moved around the room cleaning up the dirty towels and blankets.

“Can I go show the pack? Do you think that would be okay?” Stiles asks.

“I don’t see why not.” Melissa smiled and Stiles made his way downstairs. Micheal had fallen asleep in his arms. The front door opened.

“Is that him?” John asks looking at the small bundle in Stiles’ arms. He can only nod. John walks in and gazes down at the small baby. “My grandson.” he brushed a finger against the child’s cheek. “How’s Derek?” he asked, eyes never leaving the infant.

“Sleeping. My amazing husband deserves a good rest. He’s so small,” Stiles said.

“You were about this size. Gosh, he’s beautiful. He’s going to be quite the looker when he grows up.”

“Just like his old man,” Stiles laughs

“Yeah, he does look like Derek,” John laughs as Stiles gives him a face. “Okay son, well the pack is outside but I’ll tell ‘em they’ll have to wait until the morning.” Stiles thanked his dad and went back upstairs to find that Melissa tucked Derek in.

“Melissa, I don’t even know how to thank you for doing this for us.”

“Stiles, honey, it’s no problem. You know you are like a son to me. I’ll be happy to do it again.” She looked down at Micheal and rubbed his head. “I’ll see you in the morning.” She let out a big yawn and left the room.

Stiles sat on the bed with Micheal and Derek sleeping. Stiles could not be any happier than he was at this moment.

“Don’t ever feel guilty about this,” Derek mumbled. Stiles smiled to himself and started at his sleeping family.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? I really wanted Micheal to be born on the first because I wanted him to symbolize the beginning of their family and IDK I just really dig new years babies. 
> 
> So in this story I wanted Derek to have a natural birth but assbabies never seemed right to me? So I decided that Derek's Werewolf anatomy would change in order to accommodate the baby. It created an artificial uterus and part of labor was creating a birth canal like I mention in the story. This was unknown to Derek and Stiles while it was happening and made them believe that it was labor when really it was like pre-labor. We all know that Deaton is not that forthcoming with information so that's why he didn't tell them. This is kinda my first real mpreg natural birth so forgive me if none of this makes sense.
> 
> I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> The next installment of the series should be in a couple of weeks. If this is it for you thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Derek is pregnant with Micheal if you haven't guessed. 
> 
> Leave a comment?


End file.
